


a cat in heat makes a pleasant night

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluffiness, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: When Alec turned up at work wearing a turtleneck shirt in the heat of summer, Jace, Izzy and Luke spent the day watching him confused... until they found out his reason - and had their fun mercilessly teasing him.Hint; it's all Magnus's fault.





	a cat in heat makes a pleasant night

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common; Magnus and Alec are madly in love.

When Alec turned up in the heat of summer wearing a turtleneck shirt, Jace looked at him confused.

But before Jace could say anything, Alec shrugged, “what? Today isn’t that hot”.

Morning passed and at around midday when the heat was at its peak with Alec running around doing errands, Izzy noticed him pulling at the neck of his shirt as if trying to let air in.

“Why not go change into something more summery?”, she too confused.

Almost too quickly, Alec pulled the neck of the shirt even higher. “It’s my only clean shirt”.

By mid-afternoon when the workload was really getting intense, he found himself fanning with the meeting material in the middle of the conference.

Looking at her son in concern, Maryse asked him, “are you so busy with Magnus that you’ve forgotten what season we’re in?” the usual bite in her words.

Alec frowned. “Get over it, mother”, he snapped, then looking up to check if the air conditioner was on, “enough of you hating on Magnus”.

By late-evening he checked the time and sighed somewhat relieved. Only an hour was left before he was done with all his duties for the day. However, when he looked back up, it was to Jace, Izzy and Luke smirking at him.

“What?”

It would seem that with the day waning, Alec had unintentionally let his guard down.

“That’s quite a scratch you’ve got there”, Jace teased.

“Yeah, when did you get a cat?” Izzy followed with a grin.

And Luke was all smiles, “That’s one fierce kitty you’ve got there”, winking.

It’s only then that Alec realised he’d taken off his shirt and was only left in his undershirt.

At realising this, all the heat inside him rose to his face and gathered around his cheeks and at the tip of his ears. He was so not ready for this interrogation especially, from these three that he could not even find words to buffer their tease.

“That must be one powerful cat”, Izzy jested.

Jace nodded in knowing, “it even scratches and bites”.

“And very possessive to be leaving a ton of hickeys”, Luke added before clearing his throat, “or love bites, if you prefer”.

Alec wanted to crawl into a hole.

“You three are the worst”, was Alec’s weak reply, not bothering to hide his scratches anymore.  

Instead, all that talk about scratches and bites reminded him of his night with Magnus. It was a pleasant night. Very passionate and intense. A pleasure he didn’t know existed. The sound of Magnus’s voice in his ears and his airy breath on his skin even now made Alec’s skin tingle with excitement. Looking at his palms, he could almost still feel Magnus in his arms – his muscles hard against him yet his touch, gentle with each finger loving him. As expected, Magnus was erotic and Alec thinks he’s already addicted.

Alec was drawn out of his daydream by the sound of laughter, “remembering something good?” Izzy asked with a knowing grin, “I guess you miss your cat to be smiling like that”.

“Don’t you just hate guys who get to tame big cats?” Luke chuckled, packing his papers, “then let’s call it a day everyone”.

And when Alec didn’t even object to this abrupt adjournment of a meeting for such a reason as _‘playing with his cat’_ , everyone knew Alec was in so much love and brewing happiness that they would need to someday thank Magnus with drinks.

Alec went home - meaning, he went straight to Magnus’s.

Magnus had given him a key so he went straight inside.

Passing all the cats, Alec went to where his favourite kitten was fast asleep. So he knelt down and poked his cheeks.

Magnus seemingly purred awake, “Welcome back, Alexander. How was your day?”

“Full of you”, Alec smiled, returning the kiss Magnus was giving him.

Magnus chuckled, “I told you to let me hide those scratches with some makeup”.

“With the amount you left, it would’ve taken the entire morning to cover up”.

“Nothing wrong with spending late mornings in my lair”, Magnus snickered.

Alec couldn’t even answer because quite frankly, he was so in love that the idea was tempting.

“Yeah, maybe next time”, he whispered, leaning over and sealing Magnus’s lips with his.

 ---

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
